


You're My Warmth

by xNamikaze



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Smut, Teasing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamikaze/pseuds/xNamikaze
Summary: Jonghyun arrives home, cold and drenched, because of an ongoing rainstorm and Jinki decides to put the 'Naked Bodies Sharing One Blanket Equals More Heat and Less Chance of Catching a Cold' theory into practice.





	You're My Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw this adorable prompt, it instantly clicked for me.  
I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I had fun writing it. ♥
> 
> Special thank you to Doylebaby and Charlot1081 for helping me out. <3  
Thank you The Summer of SHINee Mod Team for giving us this amazing opportunity.

* * *

Kim Jonghyun glanced out the studio window at the sky that had gone very dark with black, ominous rainclouds. A deafening crack of thunder shook the window panes and the wind started to howl. 

  
  
Thank god the Dj was stuck inside a well-lit room, surrounded by warmth and joyful music that contrasted heavily with the somber weather outside. Jonghyun knew he didn’t have much time to make it home before the rain will appear, he didn’t want to risk waiting it out at Blue-Night since summer storms in Seoul could last all night. 

  
  
He caught the PD Young Tiffany signaling that it was his turn very soon to announce the last song for the night. Jonghyun put the headphones back on, stretching in the chair as he heard the song come to an end. 

  
  
‘’That was ‘I'm So Sick’ by Apink, a beautiful song sung by unique vocals,’’ Jonghyun said into the microphone warmly, Mocha eyes studying the many comments coming in on the screen from fans. 

‘’Yes, they debuted on April 19, 2011, and still very successful.’’ Jonghyun sighed and saw Tiffany give him the thumbs up, he flashed her a grin. ‘’The last song namely ‘Rain’ will be sung by Taeyeon, it fits the mood of the weather doesn’t it?’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun chuckled as he received many responses agreeing with him and wishing him safe travels home, it honestly warmed his heart and brought him amazement how their little family at Blue Night cared for each other. ‘’Thank you, everyone! This was JjongD, yours truly. Make sure you’re safely at home with your loved ones close by!’’ 

  
  
The DJ rolled the chair away from all the electronics as soon as the song began to play and stood up to put on his jacket. He grasped his Samsung Galaxy J7 phone from the table and unlocked to the home screen, grinning when he was faced with a cute picture of Jinki and himself, arms wrapped around each other and cheeks pressed together. 

‘’I guess you were right about the upcoming rainstorm Baby.’’ Jonghyun chuckled, touching Jinki’s face with a fingertip. ‘’I’ll be home soon.’’ 

  
  
Tiffany opened the door to the studio, strolling in with a proud smile on her face. “Perfect radio show Jjong, the ratings today are incredible!’’ She patted him on the shoulder then helped him gather all the paper-work. 

  
  
‘’Thanks Tiff, there is a meeting next week right?’’ Jonghyun asked, eyes flicking over to his phone, checking if he had received any messages from Jinki or their friends. Tiffany’s face turned from all the documents she was stacking. ‘’Correct, mostly about a new concept, don’t worry about it for now and have a good weekend.’’ She smiled. 

  
  
‘’If I ever reach home with this weather.’’ Jonghyun frowned, putting his phone away and walking to the door that would bring him to the lobby. Tiffany’s smile faded as her eyes flashed to the darkening sky outside, ‘’Are you sure you want to go outside then?’’ Her tone of voice was worried. 

  
  
Tiffany may be his boss but it was in her nature to take care of her co-workers, not to mention that they were friends outside of work. 

‘’Yes, Jinki is waiting for me.’’ He smiled at her warmly, Tiffany pursed her lips in concern whereas her eyes softened, young love was beautiful, especially between two soulmates like Jinki and Jonghyun. 

  
  
‘’Be careful then and say hi to Jinki for me!’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun waved, eyes twinkling with joy. ‘’I will do that. See you after the weekend!.’’ He walked through the hallway, saying goodbye to staff members before arriving in the lobby and going outside. 

He quickly closed the doors and set out at a jog, the air was no longer stifling as it had been earlier but was now cool and damp. It wouldn’t be long now before the sky would open up and summon rain on him. 

The city streets were mostly deserted as the platinum-haired man hurried home. The apartment where his boyfriend lived, for now, was shared with a roommate also known as Minho. A tall alien guy who was a pain in the ass but at the same time his best buddy. 

Jonghyun fought against the wind, nearly taking him off his feet, he threw up his arms, protecting his face from gusts of winds. He hadn’t yet made it to the corner of the street when the skies opened up. 

The rain came in drops so large they seemed to blend together into sheets, making it nearly impossible to see through the downpour. 

‘’You’re so gracious nature, couldn’t you have waited until I got home!’’ Jonghyun grumbled, pouting while slowing his pace to keep from falling in the slippery mud that the dirt instantly created. His clothes were soaked through within minutes and he could feel water sliding down his neck and under his jacket. 

He needed to get to Jinki’s apartment quickly before there was a possibility of a fever on the horizon. 

* * *

Lee Jinki enjoyed a good, hard rainstorm, as long as he wasn’t a target. There was something about the rain in the summer, the way it made the air smell, the sound of it on the roofs or windows, it was soothing. 

Now however there was a reason for the cornered frown on his face and the dislike for the rainstorm. 

‘’-inki!’’  


Jinki sat on the windowsill looking worriedly at the sky, his boyfriend Jonghyun was still out there at the radio station doing Blue Night and the weather forecast had warned for a heavy rainstorm. 

It would have done his heart well if Jonghyun had been safe at his apartment, a welcoming weight in his arms as they drank chocolate milk and watched the new ‘Godzilla: King of the Monsters’ movie. 

‘’JINKI!’’ 

Startled, Jinki almost fell over if it wasn’t for the supporting hands stopping him. He glanced up, right in feline formed eyes and an unamused expression. 

‘’Kibum! Why did you have to scare me like that?’’ Jinki groaned, placing a hand on his heart as he adjusted his position on the windowsill again. Kibum crossed his arms and tapped his feet with a well-maintained eyebrow raised. 

‘’Are you serious? I have been calling you for ages!'' 

‘’Sorry! I was distracted.’’ Jinki whined, brows furrowed as he noticed Minho and Taemin behind Kibum in raincoats. ‘’Are you three leaving?’’ 

  
  
Kibum sighed, Jinki was such a dork sometimes. He took a step back and linked arms with his boyfriend. ‘’Yes in fact we are. Minho took a shower and we’re leaving for my house now and Taeminnie is going to visit his parents before the storm sets...in.’’ Kibum trailed off as he noticed Jinki’s expression 

  
  
‘’Jinki are you alright, why are you pale all of a sudden?’’ 

The usual golden skin had drastically changed as all the color drained from his face and fear grew in his eyes. ‘’Please tell me the water hasn’t turned cold yet?’’ 

  
  
Minho, Taemin, and Kibum looked at each other in confusion, ‘’Uh..., I’m sorry Hyung but I thought you showered already?’’ Minho asked, placing a hand on Jinki’s shoulder in concern. Was he coming down with a fever that he felt the need to get a warm shower?  
  


‘’Jonghyun is going to kill me.’’ Jinki whimpered, huddling up near the window. ‘’He’s going to hit me with a spoon, suffocate me with a pillow and worst of all, he won’t let me near his bubbly butt for a month!’’ A wail left his lips as if it was the end of the world. Taemin snickered behind his hand, amused that the big fearsome CEO man was afraid of a little puppy. 

  
  
Jinki was the CEO of the entertainment business and the penthouse he lived in was currently getting renovated so that’s why he was sharing an apartment with Minho now.

  
Kibum and Minho rolled their eyes in relief. ‘’You idiot! You scared us!’’ The Feline man hit him on the back of the head. ‘’Why didn’t you tell us Jonghyun was coming over!’’ 

  
  
Jinki gasped, ‘’He will probably have a case of frozen balls, what if he kicks mine since he likes to share things?!’’ Minho shook him rapidly, that was just ridiculous, you couldn’t get frozen balls from a rain-storm, not to mention a summer one. ‘’Get yourself together Hyung! Think of something clever to keep him warm.’’

  
‘’Yeah Hyung! There are a lot of ways to keep the body warm.’’ Taemin piped in while grabbing his raincoat and wrapped himself in it, complaining however as Kibum adjusted it on his shoulders and around his neck like a mother hen. 

  
A crooked smile appeared on Jinki’s face as he stared off into space, The three backed away with amusement as Jinki began to think of a plan, they decided to leave him to it as they had some plans of their own. They sneaked out the door, leaving Jinki to think about a theory he heard about in the office.

  
Would it work? Let’s find out! 

* * *

Teeth chattering and body shivering from the cold, Jonghyun stumbled into the apartment. He was soaked completely to the bone, it was amazing how water-drops even managed to find themselves underneath his boxer-shorts. 

Frozen fingers tried to untie shoelaces however Jonghyun saw that it was a lost cause. ''J-jinki I'm h-home!'' The small man stammered as he embraced himself to rub some warmth back into his arms while he waited for his boyfriend. 

Large Mocha eyes observed the hallway decorated by a pastel green color and photo-frames of all sizes. A smile lifted at the corner of his lips when noticing himself on them alongside Jinki's, some photos of Minho could be found between them adjoined by his boyfriend Kibum and Taemin who completed their little group of five. 

''Jjong? Baby, what's wrong?'' Jinki yelled from another room, Jonghyun jumped in a mix of shock and alarm when he heard a door open and swing closed hard. Mocha eyes softened as his Brunette boyfriend hurried around the corner with a concerned frown on his handsome face. Jonghyun’s heart fluttered, after 2 years of being together, he was still very much in love with the older man. 

  
  
His heart began to pound as Jinki’s hands slid up his arms in a gentle caress. ‘’Hey my little Snowflake.’’ Jinki breathed while leaning in to greet him with a kiss. His lips covered Jonghyun’s in a long warm kiss that left him short of breath yet he ended up returning Jinki’s kiss passionately as his heart skipped a beat at the nickname. That nickname which was always pronounced with affection. 

  
  
Jonghyun’s sodden hair dripped droplets down his face, sliding past their lips causing it to break instantly. ‘’Holy hell, you’re soaked to the bone! Why didn’t you wait at Blue Night until the weather cleared?’’ Jinki asked as he helped Jonghyun remove his dripping jacket.

  
  
‘’Because I would have been there all night, knowing with this storm, I didn’t want to take the risk,’’ Jonghyun replied with a groan when his shirt plastered itself to his chest uncomfortably while he tugged off his shoes. 

  
  
Jinki brushed the platinum blond bangs from the smaller man’s forehead, pressing his lips against cold skin. ‘’It’s alright, let me take care of you.’’ He tugged at the bottom of the blue shirt Jonghyun was wearing, ‘’Take your clothes off.’’

‘’No it’s alright.’’ Jonghyun said quickly with a sniff, ‘’I just want to take a warm shower, we can cuddle afterward.’’ Smiling, he passed Jinki with a squeeze to the wrist and made his way to the bathroom only to halt at the hesitation in his boyfriend’s voice.

  
  
‘’Yeah...about that.’’ nervous laughter filled the apartment and as Jonghyun turned around, Jinki was rubbing the back of his head, guilt made him avert his eyes to his white socked feet.

  
  
‘’What is it?’’ Jonghyun tilted his head to the side like a puppy. Jinki cleared his throat, knowing he was in trouble. Jonghyun was that kind of person who barely got angry but when he was angry, you better clear the area because the devil had possessed the smaller man. 

‘’Please don’t be angry, Jonghyunnie, but Minho took a shower and used all the hot water and I forgot to tell him that you were staying over.’’ He rushed out and closed his Chocolate eyes in fear. 

  
  
Silence filled the hall, the only things Jinki could hear were their breathing, the ticking of the clock and the storm outside. 

‘’_Lee Jinki._’’ 

Jinki gulped, whenever that full name came out he knew he had to run. He opened his eyes to see Jonghyun’s narrowed eyes and balled fists, small body shaking from the cold, it made him feel bad that he couldn’t give Jonghyun the pleasure of a warm bath. 

  
  
‘’Give me one reason why I shouldn’t smother you with a Pillow?’’ Jonghyun growled, stalking slowly towards him as if Jinki was the prey and he the predator. Jinki backed up while thinking of reasons. 

‘’Because you love me?’’ 

Jonghyun hummed but didn’t stop advancing, ‘’Go on.’’ Jinki pouted, shouldn’t that be a good enough reason? ‘’Because you can’t live without my tummy rubs in the morning?’’ Jonghyun clucked his tongue, ‘’Good point but go on.’’ 

  
  
Jinki sweatdropped, ‘’Jonghyun! Because I’m your sweet, gentle and handsome boyfriend?’’ He grunted as his back hit the wall, terrified eyes watching his boyfriend advancing dangerously. Normally he was the one doing the advancing as if Jonghyun was his prey but that was usually followed with lewd stuff. 

  
  
The platinum blond chuckled, a fond smile on his features although the words that came out of his mouth were quite the opposite. ‘’You’re cute Jinki but that’s not going to stop my wrath!’’ Jonghyun was about to jump on him but Jinki dodged and ran into the living room where he was tackled on the sofa. 

  
  
Laughter filled the living-room as Jonghyun hit him with a pillow, the storm outside no longer on their minds as they play-fought for the upper-hand. Tickling, punching and even putting each other into a headlock didn’t cease the joy they had but Jonghyun unexpected sneeze did. 

  
  
The platinum blond whined and rubbed at his nose then shuddered as if remembering now that he was still in wet clothes.’’Shh, it’s alright, Beautiful. Let me take care of you.’’ Jinki soothed gently, concern flashing across his face as he rubbed his boyfriend's shoulders. 

  
  
‘’B-but how?’’ Jonghyun groaned in frustration, the thought of a warm bath had been so delightful. If he didn’t get warm quickly, he was surely going to get a fever and they were such a pain in the ass along with stuffy noses and a painful cough.

  
  
‘’You trust me don’t you?’’ Jinki asked as fingers trailed down the smaller man’s arms then toyed with the hem of his soaked shirt. Jonghyun blinked in confusion but nodded anyway. ‘’ Of course.’’ He responded within a heartbeat.  
  
  
  
A warm smile bloomed on Jinki’s face and his eyes formed cute crescents. ‘’Thank you Jonghyun.’’ 

  
  
There was nothing more comforting than to hear that his boyfriend of 2 years still had the ultimate trust in him. Sure they had their ups and downs yet they came out stronger every time whereas the love increased between them. 

‘’Undress for me.’’ Jonghyun was baffled, that sweet voice switched to husky and dark within seconds, he didn’t know why his hands instantly curled around the hem off his shirt and bit by bit pulled it off his frame. small body flushing as hungry Chocolate eyes roamed over every bit of exposed and freckled skin. 

  
  
The platinum blond shivered and shimmered out of his jeans and underwear, the apples of his cheeks burned pink as he shyly stood in front of his lover in his naked glory. 

  
  
Jinki licked his lips while a hand reached out and slipped over his curvy waist and hip, down the side and over his lower back and with a sensual slide upwards, pushed him closer. Jonghyun’s eyes widen as the taller one’s arms wrapped around his body, leaving him a little dazed as sudden body-warmth assaulted his skin. 

  
  
‘’I will take good care of you, Baby,’’ Jinki uttered softly against his ear, a strong hand cupping his cheek until Jonghyun saw nothing else but pure Chocolate eyes as if they had melted under the hot burning sun. Jinki captured his lips in a soulful kiss, dick twitching between his legs as the man licked into his mouth and dragged sensual noises out of them both. 

  
  
‘’Jinki…’’ Jonghyun whined, breaking their kiss as puppy eyes pleaded for Jinki do more than that. Jinki chuckled at his neediness and parted from him, ‘’Right...right.’’ He tugged his own shirt from his frame exposing well-defined golden skin, a broad chest and bulging biceps. 

  
  
Jonghyun bit his bottom lip, fingers tightening into fists to withhold himself from touching all the soft golden skin. Jinki’s eyes peered at him with a longing and fondness that had Jonghyun squirm bashfully. The jeans and underwear followed suit leaving Jonghyun breathless and in amazement. 

The light of the fire that came from an Electric fireplace seemed to make Jinki’s supple skin glow. His back was lean and muscled, his thighs thick and strong. And his backside..., Jonghyun couldn’t remember ever seeing a more perfect rump although if he would voice this, Jinki would definitely argue that his own bubble ass was a sight to behold. And that dick hanging between Jinki's legs, Jonghyun just knew he was going to get stuffed with his fat and long erection. 

  
  
Jinki sat down on the ground in front of the Electric fireplace, a huge dark blue blanket resting over his broad shoulders and arms. Spreading his arms wide with blanket and all, he smiled lovingly up at Jonghyun. ‘’Come here and sit in my lap Jonghyunnie.’’ 

  
  
With a dry mouth, Jonghyun stared at Jinki for a few seconds before lowering gracefully and sliding across his lap, thighs hugging the man’s hips as he rested his bottom in Jinki’s lap. Knees raised, supporting his back while the warm dark blue blanket caged around him slowly along with bare skin. 

Abrupt warmth engulfed his small body creating goosebumps along his freezing flesh. ‘’Jinki.’’ Jonghyun breathed, black eyelashes fluttering, cheeks a little red and his breathing deep while Jinki wrapped one arm around his back and pulled him closer, pressing his nose in light hair and taking in the unique scent of Fresh-cut Grass and Lavender. 

  
  
‘’Are you warming up?’’ Jinki whispered as if the situation suddenly didn’t fit loud voices but just softness between them. Jonghyun didn’t say anything at first. He simply tilted his head as he glanced up at Jinki, his face merely inches away. The only thing Jinki could see were large Mocha puppy eyes, soft cheekbones, sharp jawline, uneven nostrils, in its entirety a gorgeous man. 

Slender fingers ran up his forearms gently until they reached his shoulder blades closely followed by arms circling his neck and a cool chest pressing against his own. Jinki lazily wrapped his arms around Jonghyun’s waist, pulling them flush together while Jonghyun was whispering in his ear.

‘’I am now.’’ 

  
  
Jinki chuckled and adjusted the blanket around them, ‘’I’m glad a part of the theory is working then.’’ Jonghyun blinked wondering about this theory he was suddenly mentioning, ‘’What?’’ He furrowed his brow, expression clouded with confusion as he brushed away some hair from his eyes. 

Leaning his back against the sofa and making sure his boyfriend was snuggled up flush against him, Jinki brushed his hands up with a soothing touch and down the arch of his back. 

‘’A week ago there was an article about 'Naked Bodies Sharing One Blanket Equals More Heat and Less Chance of Catching a Cold' theory in the Health magazine at work, the whole department was shouting their opinion about it-’’ Jinki started explaining, letting out a sharp exhale as his hands slid over hips and coming across smooth hairless legs.

Jinki couldn’t get enough of Jonghyun’s beauty, he was like an addiction, one that Jinki was happy to use as a drug. Jinki cleared his throat and tore his eyes away from the lower part of Jonghyun’s body as he was nudged, meeting curious puppy eyes instead. ‘’- Whether it was true or not. The CEO had to come down and give the final verdict.’’ 

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, ‘’Really? And what did he say?’’ Jinki adjusted the blanket around them, giving Jonghyun a small smile. ‘’He would come back with evidence soon.’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun groaned, his hands coming up to cover his face. ‘’I don’t want them to know about our sex life!’’ He whined, already feeling embarrassed. Jinki’s co-workers had been surprised when they heard that the aloof and serious CEO had a boyfriend and when they had seen Jonghyun, they congratulated him for taming the beast. 

  
  
It was surprising to hear how different Jinki was at work compared to how he was at home. Maybe it was because he felt freer and at ease, Kibum had even stated it was due to the fact that he was going home to his lover. Jonghyun could only respond with that he’d never heard Kibum be this cheesy. 

  
  
Strong hands curled around his wrists, forcing his hands away from his face. Instead, Jonghyun closed his eyes, feeling shy to look at Jinki now. He wasn’t necessarily embarrassed by the public display of affection that they usually had outside but more about the rude questions asked about how Jinki was in bed. Was he serious and dominant like he was at work or more playful and handing the reins over to Jonghyun? 

  
  
‘’Baby,’’ Jinki uttered quietly, a hand cupping his face while a thumb brushed over the apples of his cheek. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered, ‘’Yes?’’ He whispered back, breath hitching as Jinki’s hot breath ghosted over his lips. ‘’Our sex life just stays between us.’’ Jinki said lowly, brushing their noses together. ‘’Only I will get to see you like this.’’ 

  
  
Just hearing the honesty and the possessive tone had Jonghyun believing Jinki. ‘’O-okay.’’ He stuttered, breathing erect as Jinki cradled his head then captured plump lips in a kiss. 

  
  
Jinki closed his own eyes, savoring the softness and taste as he took the time to nibble and suck lightly on a bottom lip then followed by the upper lip, heartbeat increasing by the minute. Jonghyun’s slender fingers grabbed his forearms for support as his body practically melted when their tongues intertwined and battled for dominance which Jinki won. 

  
  
The older man broke the kiss as he heard a soft whine, his eyes took in the glorious view of fluttering eyelashes resting on flushed cheeks, pink swollen lips and a string of saliva connecting their lips together. ‘’I just can’t get enough of you.’’ Jinki murmured, embracing him tightly which Jonghyun returned lovingly. 

  
  
‘’I love you Jinki.’’ The Platinum blond confessed, feeling so light and happy that he met Jinki in a coffee-shop he works at as a Barista, all those years ago. He never believed to ever caught the interest of a CEO. 

  
  
He had often seen Jinki on magazines in the business-section and gradually developed a crush on him. The handsome man was always on his mind, at some point it was so bad that he even went to photoshoots or interviews and mingled between the paparazzi and fans outside a building to capture a glimpse of the CEO. 

One time he even embarrassed himself, thinking he was too late to catch Jinki outside a building and ran from the bus stop all the way to the place only to nearly ran into the Brunette himself. 

Thank god Jinki had been in a good mood and only warned him to be careful and gave him an autograph afterward! When Jinki had left and Jonghyun thought no one was looking he had squealed and hugged the paper to his chest...until he realized Jinki was watching from his open car window with an amused smile.

  
Well...Jonghyun never knew blood could rush to his cheeks in the speed of lightning. 

  
  
And here they were now, two years later in a loving relationship together. 

  
  
‘’I love you too.’’ Jinki’s voice was soft and low, eyes soft while they were practically nose to nose. He was still trying to figure out how he managed to get a beauty like Jonghyun to be with him. Not that Jinki was unlikeable but he never gave anyone a reason to like him, sure he is rich and is going to move back into his renovate penthouse soon yet his attitude has always been cold, distant and indifferent.

  
  
It all had been a front to fend of money-grabbers or people searching for fame by dating him. An ex-girlfriend before Jonghyun did such a thing but that wasn’t important, now he had a sweet puppy in his arms who loved him for who he was and not for his money or fame. 

  
  
Jinki winded one hand into fluffy platinum blond hair and pulled Jonghyun’s head back, exposing a delicate pale neck and throat ready to be assaulted by love marks. The man himself was pliant in his lap, pupils were blown wide and breath quickening, Adam's apple bobbing almost mesmerizing. Jinki’s lips descended on soft skin, sucking and nibbling. The blond tasted delicious, like fine white chocolate. 

  
  
Moving further down, his tongue and teeth grazed the skin where neck and shoulder met, Jonghyun tilted his head to the side, panting and eyes closed in bliss. A breathless moan left the small man, fueling the fire in Jinki’s veins as his cock grew heavy and swollen between their sweaty flushed bodies. 

  
  
Pulling away, Jinki took in the big red splotches on the man’s neck, throat, and shoulders. He looked wrecked already without them even having sex yet. Chocolate brown eyes trailed down Jonghyun’s collar bones until they zeroed in on that beautiful round brown dot which was calling out to him.

Jonghyun opened his eyes slowly, vision dazed while raising his hands and touching Jinki’s face, fingertips gliding over glimmering skin, soft cheekbones, nose and last but not least those fat wet lips. His mind was telling him to claim those fleshy lips and the more he stared at Jinki, the bigger the urge became. 

He was about to lean in and hungrily capture them between his own when Jinki swooped down and pressed lips against an unusual spot on his chest, though a spot he was very proud of. 

The brown mole just located in the middle and slightly above his pectorals. 

  
  
The Platinum blond blinked, sucking in a deep breath, feeling a hand press on the small of his back, bringing him closer and forcing his back to arch. ‘’J-jinki.’’ He groaned, his breath catching at the feel of Jinki’s erection digging in his tummy, not to mention the hot lips and slippery tongue molesting the mole. He needed them on his own, wanting to taste those luscious lips. 

‘’Kiss me.’’ He whined, scrambling warm fingers behind the older man’s neck to tilt his head up. Jinki was persistent with a grunt and kept swiping his tongue over that enticing brown spot. The sound of wet suction echoed around the room when Jinki sucked a bruise above the brown dot and was currently working on creating another one on the left side. 

  
  
Jonghyun huffed, brows furrowed as he grew a bit impatient, ‘’Jinki! My face is up HERE.’’ He expressed even though he had to admit that the feeling of a warm tongue and a hint of teeth on that particular spot felt nice.

  
  
Jinki smirked against his skin, chuckling in amusement, ‘’You impatient pup.’’ His Babe was so needy sometimes, it entertained him to see how different Jonghyun was when they spend their intimate time together behind closed doors. 

The smaller man just whimpered and proved that Jinki was indeed right by brushing his erection against the plains of Jinki’s abs. The smirk instantly vanished from Jinki’s face as a surge of hot adrenaline went through his body and his dick gave a mighty twitch at the feel of Jonghyun humping against him even though there was barely any friction for him.

  
  
‘’Fuck Jonghyun, don’t do t-that to me.’’ Of course, Jinki felt the need to molest him right away BUT first...Jinki placed his lips back on the mole, sucking a big bruise right on top of it as he shifted a little and gave Jonghyun the sensation he needed by shoving a thigh between his legs and holding him by the waist as Jonghyun _keened_ in reaction and rubbed against him lustfully. 

  
  
Jonghyun was just getting assaulted by feels, the big strong hands, the thigh between his legs and the mouth giving special attention to the mole, it felt like the area was on fire. He shuddered as Jinki licked over the mole one last time and blew on it before licking a stripe up the pale column and biting into the side of his neck. 

  
  
The small man almost trashed, body trembling helplessly in Jinki’s arms. His neck was such a sensitive spot, even just blowing on it made his knees go weak. His back was exposed now as Jinki accidentally let go of the blanket to hold him still, making him shiver as the cool air of the room came in contact with his otherwise warm skin. 

  
  
Jonghyun cocked twitched as the older man’s lips returned to his own and lingered in a way that made him feel breathless and instead worded something else in a tone that sounded even different to his ears. 

  
  
‘’I need you Jinki.’’ He pleaded while bucking his hips and letting Jinki feel how much he needed him. The Brunette gulped, not out of fear but anticipation and nodded. 

  
  
Jinki grabbed his lover by the hip and his lower back, gently lowering the man down on his back and settling over him, the blanket resting over his shoulders still but they didn’t mind. It provided as a curtain around them, a secure feeling like they were in a bubble where only they existed. 

  
  
He prepared the Platinum blond with his spit-slicked fingers since lube was out of reach but he made sure to scissor him open and make it pleasurable for them both. 

  
  
‘’Are you doing okay?’’ Jinki asked, eyes mesmerized by the fluttering hole clenching around his fingers, the other hand stroking Jonghyun’s bend knee in comfort. 

  
  
Jonghyun nodded, eyes closed and releasing small breathy noises. Jinki pulled the two fingers out and took three fingers into his mouth, making sure they were coated well then bringing them down between those soft thighs. He circled the rim with a middle finger which resulted in Jonghyun to buck and throw an arm over his eyes. 

  
  
Jinki couldn’t help but lean in, pressing several kisses and bites to his pale neck in the hopes it will soothe him. ‘’Do you even know how fucking beautiful you are?’’ Jinki groaned against his clammy skin, very much loving the perfect picture of submission Jonghyun was making. 

  
  
A smile bloomed on Jonghyun’s face, ‘’You aren’t bad yourself Handsome.’’ He murmured, eyes still covered by his arm as he arched his back when Jinki pushed the three fingers inside, painfully slow. His hips slowly rose off the ground to slide himself on the intruding digits, this time he let out a little whine.

  
  
‘’Relax Jonghyun, It will be all right.’’ The brunette shifted, biting his lip as his dick ached to get inside soon but for now he needed to make it nice for his boyfriend. Moving down with his mouth, he licked over pale collarbones and sucked once again on the brown mole. 

  
  
Brown pebbled nipples were extremely distracting all of sudden, especially when they were arched up like that. Jinki scissored two fingers inside the warm heated furnace and with the third finger sought for that bundle of nerves that would make Jonghyun scream. 

  
  
Jinki sucked a nipple into his mouth, getting a long drawn out moan which changed to a high pitched squeal as his middle finger stabbed into Jonghyun’s prostate. He smirked against an erect nipple and took the other one into his mouth next, licking and sucking as Jonghyun made whimpering noises underneath him and erotically ground against his fingers. 

  
  
Dragging his tongue one last time across heated flesh, Jinki pulled away, sliding his fingers out of his hole with a lewd squelch and ran a hand over Jonghyun’s legs. The Blond was laying there squirming underneath Jinki’s intense gaze, pretty and flushed. Sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, pink cheeks burning and that erect cock, rosy and slender, laying across a flat tummy and dripping pre-cum. 

  
  
Jinki lifted his leg, kissing the side of his knee and licking a line over the pulsating veins behind delicate skin. Jonghyun removed his arm, propping himself on elbows and watching him steadily with Blown wide Mocha eyes. ‘’Come here.’’ Jonghyun murmured, reaching out a hand for him, Jinki easily grabbed the limb and kissed his palm. ‘’Your wish is my command.’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun smiled and leaned in to kiss him, Jinki met him halfway, taking the leg in his grasp with him, automatically spreading him wide and out. Their tongues rubbed against each other's while moans and groans bubbled from their throats. 

  
  
‘’Jinki please.’’ Jonghyun panted against his lips, body humming with desire, he couldn’t wait any longer. The foreplay had practically rendered him to a ball of lust and now he just needed to feel Jinki in him. 

  
  
Jinki looked back at him, hunger lurking in his Chocolate eyes but there was still a hint of concern. ‘’Are you sure? You only had three fingers.’’ His hand caressed the raised leg, thumb brushing over a smooth inner thigh. 

  
  
The Platinum blond pecked his lips, ‘’I’ll be fine, just go gentle.’’ He made a motion to turn around, getting on all fours as soon as Jinki let go of his leg. The Brunette gulped at the sight, that sweaty blond head, the beautiful outline of muscles, soft curves and a bubbly perky ass that made his dick twitch and leak.

  
With a whimper, he pressed against Jonghyun’s ass and closed his eyes as his shaft slide between tantalizing asscheeks. ‘’God.’’ Jinki choked, eyes rolling in the back of his head, he didn’t blame Jonghyun for being desperate, now that his dick was getting more stimulation, his body seemed to need more too. 

  
  
He grabbed one asscheek and spread it wide, exposing that quivering hole. With the other hand, he brought the cockhead closer, pressing it nicely against the rim. He heard Jonghyun’s breath hitch as well as feel his smaller body tense up. ‘’Relax Jonghyun or else it will hurt.’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun only nodded, whimpering quietly and wiggling to get comfortable on hands and knees. With a deep breath, Jinki sank into him and slowly arched over the curve of his ass, mounting him until his chest pressed against his back. Jonghyun’s jaw went slack, body shuddering with significant pleasure, ‘’J-jinki.’’ He keened, head thrown back as Jinki’s dick gradually slipped inside. 

  
  
‘’You’re so tight.’’ Jinki groaned while pressing open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, hips not moving until Jonghyun gave the okay. ‘’Just tell me when to move Baby.’’ He breathed against his ear and took the lobe into his mouth. Jonghyun whined, pressing back against Jinki’s broad chest and taking a moment to get accustomed to his size. The pain was a dull throb in the background now thanks to Jinki’s well-done preparations regardless of no lube. 

  
  
He shivered when hot lips brushed over his neck, ‘’D-don’t do that.’’ He turned his head while Jinki looked down on him, bangs covering molten Chocolate eyes as warm breaths puffed out over his own. ‘’Kiss me and move.’’ spreading his knees out as wide as possible, their lips met halfway.

  
  
Jinki obeyed, withdrawing his hips to slide his dick out then moved back forward, fucking Jonghyun in long-drawn-out lazy thrusts. Jonghyun cried out against his mouth, sparkling brown eyes closing in bliss, back bent to welcome the deep stabs. 

  
  
‘’Fuck fuck fuck.’’ Jinki chanted, having no control over his mouth anymore and rolling his hips smoothly back and forth then growling as the smaller man clenched and unclenched around him.

  
  
These moments between them was what Jinki looked forward to the most, not because of only the sex but the way they were connected as if their soul became one. He was able to feel Jonghyun and be so much closer as they made each other complete.

  
The smaller man bounced beneath him with each slow deliberate thrust, arching his back and letting those breathy mewls out that were music to Jinki’s ears. He moved his hands down Jonghyun’s arms and intertwined their fingers, kissing the side of his face and neck lovingly. 

  
  
‘’I love you so much Jonghyun.’’ The bigger man grunted against his damp blond head of hair, still drying up from the storm but now sticky with sweat. ‘’When I have my penthouse-’’ Jinki grunted, eyes fluttering as he delivered a particular hard trust. ‘’-I’m going to pamper you and make you my little housewife.’’ He smiled teasingly and took an earlobe into his mouth, sucking the small piece of flesh while his hips sped up. 

  
  
Jonghyun keened in pleasure and pain at the feeling of getting stretched by Jinki’s impressive length, it made him unable to think about anything but Jinki dominating him and his warm, slicked with sweat body wrapped around him. ‘’Uhhnn, I-i’m n-not a girl.’’ Jonghyun hissed then turned his head to look over his shoulder at Jinki. 

  
  
Jinki untangled one of their fingers in favor of cupping his cheek, bringing him in the softest kiss they yet had to have today. Both men panted wetly against each other’s mouth, noses brushing together and skin smacking as Jinki drove into him harder and deeper. 

  
  
‘’Oh yes Jinki, Harder!’ The blond begged then followed it up with a kiss on the nose which was a soft contrast to the words he just uttered. ‘’I love you too.’’ Jonghyun smiled then turned his head and supported his weight with his elbows as Jinki pulled off his back, fingers gripping tightly at his hips and allowing his erection to pound Jonghyun’s ass sharply. 

Just the sight in front of him now turned Jinki on so much, the glorious view of that small body rocking beneath him, that tousled blond hair, those shaky shoulders, the moist sweat glimmering in the dip of his back and that ass that even jiggled whenever his hips made contact with them. 

  
  
‘’Fuck!’’ Jinki gasped, grinding Jonghyun into the ground. ‘’You’re so good to me.’’ He grunted over the delicious noises the blond was making while his own eyes zeroed in on how his dick was just easily accepted inside that small hole and squeezed by tight walls. 

He grabbed Jonghyun by the waist, slamming him back roughly on his cock, both of them crying out as Jinki hit Jonghyun’s sweet bundle of nerves and his cock was squeezed tightly in reaction. Sweat was sliding down Jinki’s broad chest, mouth open and breathing labored, pupils dilated and half-lidded while their flushed body met in a sensual dance. 

  
  
Jinki could feel himself getting closer but he wasn’t satisfied yet, with that he pulled out. Chuckling as Jonghyun complained in the form of a whine which melted into a gasp as Jinki flipped him around on his back, lifting one leg over his shoulder and pressing back inside. 

‘’Jinki!’’ Jonghyun choked out, one hand shooting out to dig his nails into Jinki’s shoulder while the other tangled themselves with his blond locks, trying to scramble for support as Jinki fucked him without mercy. 

  
  
The hand on Jinki’s shoulder ended up at the back of Jinki’s brown locks, pulling the man into a passionate kiss while bouncing wantonly on his cock as both were overwhelmed by the unspoken feelings between them and how they were close to the edge of no return. 

Jonghyun shuddered as Jinki curled a hand around his weeping dick that was bouncing against his belly and teasingly brushed a thumb over the slit. The small man let out a broken sob, arms wrapping around Jinki’s neck as the knots snapped deep within. 

‘’I-i fuck Jinki!’’ He cried, helplessly and arching his back so far that Jinki had to support him with a strong arm around his waist, pulling him up and into his lap as Jinki sat back against the sofa and watched the glorious view of Jonghyun cumming. Eyes tightly shut, mouth open in a permanent moan, dick spurting long jets of cum, body writhing and hips grinding down hard on the erection pressed inside of him. 

Jinki kissed Jonghyun’s closed eyelids, hands moving up and down his back in comfort before they grasped firmly on that tiny waist to fuck him down on his still hard erection, seeking for his release. ‘’You’re Beautiful Jonghyun,’’ Jinki grunted throatily and gritted his teeth, sweat dripping from his bangs as the walls clenched firmly around him. 

Jonghyun moaned and pressed against him, completely wrecked but still urging Jinki to climax by moving his hips and tummy in waves, practically giving Jinki a lapdance. ‘’You’re Beautiful too, Jinki.’’ Jonghyun panted helplessly with a hoarse voice. 

The couple kissed each other lovingly before Jinki seized one of Jonghyun’s legs roughly and lifted it a little with a growl, thrusting up hard as his hips picked up a delicious pace. ‘’Cum in me, B-baby!’’ Jonghyun urged, hands fisting on his shoulders and just looking so pretty that Jinki didn’t need more encouragement and exploded inside the smaller man with a deep lusty groan. 

Jinki buried his face in Jonghyun’s neck, taking in his unique scent as he emptied himself and coated Jonghyun’s insides with his seed before the heated bodies collapsed back against the sofa. ‘’Fuck.’’ Jonghyun moaned, every muscle in his body felt mushy but otherwise he was fine and content.

  
  
‘’Are you feeling good?’’ Jinki asked out of breath, pulling away from his neck then stroked his cheek, smiling as Jonghyun leaned into the hand. Mocha eyes fluttered and a soft sigh puffed out between swollen pink lips. ‘’Perfect.’’ Jonghyun corrected with a grin and pecked him on the mouth.

  
  
‘’What about you?’’ 

  
  
Jinki nuzzled the side of his face, ‘’I feel incredible.’’ The Brunette pulled away with a toothy grin as his voice sounded challenging. Jonghyun rolled his eyes then whined, ‘’Stop making a challenge out of everything.-’’ He pouted up at his boyfriend, ‘’-Minho is rubbing off on you.’’ 

  
  
With an amused chuckle, Jinki pulled the blond into an embrace and wrapped them up in the blanket again which had been discarded in their love-making. 

  
  
As they bathed in the afterglow, Jinki asked the most important question of the night. ‘’And did the theory work?’’ Jonghyun, who had started to doze off on his shoulder, blinked sleepily. ‘’Yes I think it did.’’ He replied after a moment with a small smile. ‘’I do feel warmer now but we still have to wait if I get a cold tomorrow.’’ 

  
  
Jinki smirked and shook his head, the side of his face resting against blond hair. The blanket might have been the rescuer in need but it had been their love and passion for each other that got them warmed up. 

  
  
‘’Let’s clean up and get into bed.’’ His fingers rubbed circles on Jonghyun’s tiny waist. ‘’I got a story to tell tomorrow.’’ He joked with a laugh and picked the smaller man up with the blanket curled around his body. Jonghyun huffed in his arms, slapping his chest slightly in reply. 

* * *

The next Saturday morning, Jinki found himself waking up to an empty bed, the spot where Jonghyun used to lay wasn’t cool yet so he hadn’t left to long ago.

  
  
A brief moment of panic struck him at the thought that he might have scared the smaller man away with the theory. But the sound of pots and pans clanging in the kitchen and Jonghyun’s giggles stilled that anxiety. 

  
  
He quickly did his morning routine then put on a black suit, brushing his brown hair back and gelled it then strutted out the bedroom to the kitchen where he found the endearing view of his puppy dressed in a cute barista outfit which was a pink shirt that clung to his curvy waist and tight black jeans that brought out his shapely legs, not to mention the cute pink cap on his head with the coffee shop logo on it. 

  
  
‘’Good Morning!’’ Jonghyun chirped, barreling into his arms like a predator pouncing on his prey and forgetting that there was food cooking on the stove, Kibum like always was the savior of the day and turned down the gas burner. 

  
  
Jinki stroked his hair, trying to calm down the bouncing man and pressed a kiss to his mouth. ‘’Hey my little Snowflake, what are you making for breakfast?’’ Jinki hugged him while looking over his shoulder at Kibum who just rolled his eyes. 

  
  
‘’Correction, I’m making breakfast, he just likes you to think he’s doing it just to impress you,’’ Kibum mumbled bluntly, not caring that he was backstabbing Jonghyun. A gasp of betrayal sounded from the blond who whirled around with a pout. ‘’Keeeey! Don’t tell him that!’’ 

  
  
Kibum ignored him as he stirred in the pot, ‘’I’m-’’ A loud whine courtesy of Jonghyun interrupted him, The feline man sighed annoyed. ‘’-WE are making Soft Tofu Stew.’’ Jonghyun beamed then looked up at Jinki proudly, ‘’I want you to leave for work with a full belly.’’ He said cutely, wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck for that much needed morning kiss. 

  
  
And of course, the tummy rubs as they settled down on a chair or more like Jonghyun on Jinki’s lap. Jinki chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the side of his head then lifted the shirt a bit and rubbed Jonghyun’s warm belly, fingers tickling over the fine dark hair leading into his jeans. Jonghyun sighed and rested his head on Jinki’s shoulder, really enjoying the big hand massaging his tummy and abs.

  
Kibum snorted at the view, ‘’You two are hopeless.’’ But turned around with a hearty grin and continued to stir in the cooking pot, Jinki mirrored the grin and was about to open his mouth except Minho walked into the room, carrying a familiar blanket.

  
  
‘’Why is this blanket laying in the hall-way and what are all those white stains?’’ Minho asked with a frown, ‘’I nearly broke my neck.’’ Jinki and Jonghyun looked over, the reactions were quite different. Jonghyun squeaked in embarrassment and Jinki smirked. 

  
  
‘’Don’t tell me you’ve been trying to paint again Hyung?’’ Minho huffed and balled the fabric up in a hand. ‘’Well…’’ Jinki trailed off, grinning naughtily as Jonghyun glared at him to keep quiet. 

  
  
‘’What?’’ Minho blinked. 

  
  
‘’Nothing!!’’ Jonghyun covered Jinki’s mouth, face red and eyes wild. Minho looked at them strangely. Jinki rolled eyes and snatched the blond’s hand away, ‘’I tried to paint Jjong yes.’’

  
  
Jonghyun nearly fainted and Minho’s mouth dropped open then threw the blanket away as he realized that the white stains weren’t paint-stains and ran off to the bathroom screaming ‘’EW EW EW!’’ Jinki burst out in laughter and even Kibum chuckled in amusement. The blond just crossed his arms with a pout. ‘’You idiot! Why did you do that?’’ 

  
  
It was embarrassing for him to accidentally leave the proof of their love-making behind in a house that was currently shared by more people. Jinki raked a hand through his bangs and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

  
  
‘’A bit of revenge for leaving the water cold yesterday.’’ 

  
  
Jonghyun blinked rapidly, so it had been Minho who had robbed him of the hot water. He kinda forgot about that when he had been busy getting warm in other ways. ‘’Okay I can allow that.’’ He smiled cheekily. 

  
  
The Brunette winked and hugged him close, ‘’How are you feeling by the way?’’ It seems like Jonghyun didn’t have any left-over effects from the night before. No stuffy red nose, shivers or sore throat. 

  
  
Jonghyun perked up at the question, ‘’I feel fine! Didn’t catch a cold as I thought I would.’’ He said enthusiastically. The Brunette nodded satisfied, ‘’That’s good, I’m happy, Baby.’’

  
Jinki thought smugly that he could announce at the office, that the ‘Naked Bodies Sharing One Blanket Equals More Heat and Less Chance of Catching a Cold’ theory worked a treat.   
  
  
The most important thing though was that the passionate love between their two souls was like a raging fire conquering any cold. 

* * *


End file.
